Darlie/Gallery
Pilot DarliePic.png|Early design as seen on the Pilot Darlie Pilot Invintation.png|Darlie reading Clarence's invitation in the pilot Darlie from above view.png|Darlie in the pilot from an above view ClarencePilot1.PNG ClarencePilot3.PNG ClarencePilot5.PNG Season 1 Fun Dungeon Face Off Capture 04122014 124255.png Clarence's Millions A bored Jeff and Breehn.png Clarence's Millions 008.png 7644432.png Clarence's Millions 012.png Clarence's Millions 015.png Clarence's Millions 099.png Clarence's Millions 101.png You suck, Baker!.png Clarence's Millions 156.png Clarence's Millions 160.png Fight Fight Fight.png Clarence's Millions 173.png Clarence's Millions 176.png Honk 0182986.png 0987654.png To the flag of the USA.png Everyone laughs.png Make it stop.png Okay. who's next.png I'll see you guys later....png Screenshot 2015-08-22-22-02-59.png Characters - Honk.png We hate you Clarence.png Tumblr inline n9t5avNbFf1qb55ta.png Nothing will.png Little blue hood.png Horn party.png Horn Party!!.png Oh really Clarence.png Zoo Some of the students you will be with are people you probably don't know.png Dissapointed kids.png Don't worry they are extremely nice, you might even be friends.png Is anybody missing here.png Vu! You're not leaving us this time!.png Tumblr n87z4kAWwP1reeklao2 1280.png Puddle Eyes Everyone goes back inside, but clarence sleeps.png Movie's done, class.png L.png That's really good, man!.png GASP.png Whhhaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt.png Slumber Party JeffWriting.png Hey, Jeff look at this.png Back of Jeff's head.png Writin' with ma Teeth.png Slumber Party episode - numero 009.png Say ah.png What's this?.png Kimby and her Friends talking about the Slumber Party.png Average Jeff Average Jeff 10.png 1009476820.png The Forgotten Captura de pantalla (854).png Captura de pantalla (855).png Captura de pantalla (859).png Clarence sraces off girl.png Neighborhood Grill Darlie in Neighborhood Grill.png Pilot Expansion ClarencePilot1.PNG ClarencePilot3.PNG ClarencePilot5.PNG Rough Riders Elementary 8824443353225.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 047.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 051.png Cool story, Clarence!.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 082.png Turtle Hats It's almost 3.png Oh, man....png Did she said Turtle Hats.png Mmmmm.....png Take some final notes.png Take notes, take notes.png Everyone leaving school for weekend.png YOU GUYS WERE GREAT!.png Straight Illin Darlie in Straight Illin.png Clarence with food glasses.png This doesn't look good....png Detention Is everyone here today.png 099000990.png Jeff the Hall Monitor.png See, I'm a good boy.png Jeff, Really.png The too-cool-for-school club.png Hey guys, why won't we play outside.png I'd rather stay here.png Uh guys, you might want to see this.png Guys, looks like Clarence is having fun.png What are we waiting for, let's join him!.png Hairence School out for the summer.png Lil' Buddy Everyone looking at Little buddy.png Captura de pantalla (1545).png Captura de pantalla (1549).png Captura de pantalla (1554).png Captura de pantalla (1601).png What's up with Clarence.png Captura de pantalla (1621).png Captura de pantalla (1649).png Balance Screenshot (260).png What is he up to-.png Screen Shot 2015-09-06 at 4.48.07 PM.png 888.png Balance eats alone.png Great job, Percy!.png Oh, no. I forgot my homework again!.png Screenshot (302).png Screenshot (304).png Season 2 Lost Playground We want to go!.png I love reading!.png Jeff having fun.png Screenshot (602).png 05566555.png Screenshot (616).png E2dcd644-f8a6-4507-b07b-84cddcdbc8dd.png Screenshot (647).png Bird Boy Man Screenshot 2016-01-19-21-39-40.png Screenshot 2016-01-19-21-40-20.png Freedom Cactus Screenshot (190).png Screenshot (191).png Screenshot (192).png Would you like to go, Breehn.png Screenshot (363).png Screenshot (371).png Screenshot (385).png Screenshot (387).png Screenshot (393).png Screenshot (395).png Screenshot (399).png Ren Faire Screenshot 2016-01-23-14-09-13.png Time Crimes Screenshot 2016-02-05-14-50-15.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-14-52-15.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-14-53-23.png Boys, time for class!.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-14-56-35.png Everyone Looking at Clarence.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-15-00-21.png Screenshot (335).png Screenshot 2016-02-05-15-03-00.png Saturday School Screenshot 2016-02-11-17-53-30.png Screenshot 2016-02-11-17-53-21.png The Tails of Mardrynia Screenshot 2016-03-18-20-36-52-1.png Screenshot 2016-03-18-20-38-22-1.png Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 633383.jpg Clarence Wendle and The Eye of Coogan Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1028529.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1034201.jpg Sneaky Peeky Skater Sumo Skater Sumo 392100.jpg The Substitute Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-07-37-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-12-42-1.png The Substitute 124791.jpg The Substitute 140040.jpg TqOw7MUT02.jpg The Substitute 156924.jpg The Substitute 256190.jpg The Substitute 261195.jpg The Substitute 288021.jpg The Substitute 312513.jpg Belson being billy bad@$$.jpg The Substitute 374274.jpg The Substitute 412913.jpg The Substitute 417417.jpg The Substitute 532699.jpg The Substitute 556990.jpg The Substitute 565832.jpg The Substitute 615282.jpg The Substitute 621121.jpg The Substitute 638639.jpg The Substitute 649583.jpg The Substitute 651485.jpg Okay, class!.png Classroom Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-46-39-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-46-49-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-47-07-1.png Clarence-Classroom 128729.jpg Clarence-Classroom 151151.jpg Clarence-Classroom 156723.jpg Clarence-Classroom 158725.jpg Clarence-Classroom 160360.jpg OHood.png Clarence-Classroom 163363.jpg Tumblr o7hu48u4MN1rggj8ko1 540.gif Clarence-Classroom 167467.jpg G8Y4NzxOTp.jpg Clarence-Classroom 177544.jpg Clarence-Classroom 179112.jpg EG4U7vetfx.jpg Clarence-Classroom 297064.jpg Clarence-Classroom 300901.jpg Clarence-Classroom 313413.jpg Clarence-Classroom 329129.jpg Clarence eyes on Sumo.png Clarence-Classroom 353720.jpg Clarence-Classroom 357491.jpg Clarence-Classroom 405506.jpg Clarence-Classroom 528295.jpg Clarence-Classroom 589022.jpg Kl9cWBFKtJ.jpg So, no test.png Clarence-Classroom 618785.jpg Oh, Thank God.png Clarence-Classroom 622890.jpg Tumblr o7hu48u4MN1rggj8ko2 540.gif Clarence-Classroom 645012.jpg Jeff's Secret Jeff Secret (Clarence) 293733.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 345033.jpg FLwStbPdZM.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 575833.jpg Space Race Rockets - Clarence - Cartoon Network 1708.jpg Rockets - Clarence - Cartoon Network 34667.jpg Rockets - Clarence - Cartoon Network 36000.jpg Rockets - Clarence - Cartoon Network 69958.jpg Clarence Space Race 275342.jpg Clarence Space Race 442943.jpg Clarence Space Race 476410.jpg Plant Daddies Knjfuzx 37004.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 364767.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 366133.jpg Bucky and the Howl Screenshot (28).png Screenshot (29).png Screenshot (32).png Screenshot (34).png Screenshot (128).png CLARENCE! YOU TOLD THEM.png Screenshot (142).png Screenshot (143).png Screenshot (144).png Screenshot (569).png Screenshot (576).png Screenshot (575).png Screenshot (168).png You did great, Sumo... Jerk....png Worm Bin Screenshot (4598).png Screenshot (4600).png Screenshot (4607).png Screenshot (4638).png Screenshot (4643).png Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure Screenshot (4217).png Open the doors.gif Well, let's see what's on this place.png I wasn't expecting this to be so lame.png Screenshot (4249).png Who were you again.png Darlie and Ashley touching grass.png Explore Grass.png Okay, kids. Who wants to try this.png This isn't honey!!!.png Take one of these, Brady.png Clarence upset and Belson don't care.png Birthday Now everyone is here.jpg Birthday 15.jpg Birthday 21.jpg Right here, Julien.png Capture The Flag Screenshot (5032).png 522YJO33454.png Screenshot (5067).png Screenshot (5074).png Screenshot (5080).png Screenshot (5082).png Screenshot (5099).png Belson's Backpack Screenshot (5118).png Screenshot (5119).png Screenshot (5408).png No one took your backpack, Belson.png Screenshot (5409).png Screenshot (5430).png Pizza Hero Okay, let's get this over with.png Darlie won this time.png And the winner is... not Jeff.gif Marianio is there, guys!.png Kids running excited for pizza.png Season 3 Sumo Goes West Screenshot (1223).png SGW P09.jpg Valentimes Screenshot (1199).png Screenshot (1202).png Clarence for President Screenshot (2615).png Yay! The class is done!.png Screenshot (2621).png And all the schools will be gone!.png Belson brought a video for us, kids.png How dare ya, Clarence!.png Election day.png What are ya sayin', I can't understand you.png YAY! I LOVE THE ELECTION DAY!.png Clarence, you look pretty!.png Wait guys, I'm too short.png I hope nobody finds out I'm here.png 5783090589356.png Everybody votes for Clarence.png We'll take you out of here, Clarence!.png Uh, ok, this is so embarrasing.png Clarence! Why have you done that!.png See, I'm a honest president. I'll build a wall around the shcool.png WE'RE A POWERFUL TEAM!.png The School Roof.png We're your family now, Reed!.png Amy hugs Reed and the others.png Dingus & McNobrain Flood Brothers Come on! Play with me!.png The water getting in!!!.png Clarence finally gets a sleepover.png Clarence Loves Shoopy Screenshot (1023).png Screenshot (1031).png Screenshot (1040).png Shoop is not coming out.png Public Radio PR5.png Chad and the Marathon CATM (1276).png CATM (1281).png Officer Moody Cool Guy Clarence Screenshot (1748).png Screenshot (1749).png Screenshot (1751).png Screenshot (1752).png Screenshot (1753).png Screenshot (1755).png Screenshot (1756).png Screenshot (1761).png Your lost, Box Head.png Jeff's a loser, am I right.png Missing Cat MC19.png MC24.png Big Trouble in Little Aberdale BTLA64.png The Trade Screenshot (2425).png Screenshot (2440).png Screenshot (2449).png A Sumoful Mind The next day in class.png A SUMOFUL MIND 031.png Look how cool Jupiter is.png Clarence, would you please stop that.png I got your nose, Jeff.png WOULD YOU STOP THAT.png A SUMOFUL MIND 032.png A SUMOFUL MIND 034.png A SUMOFUL MIND 035.png A SUMOFUL MIND 041.png A SUMOFUL MIND 042.png A SUMOFUL MIND 044.png Animal Day Dustin, want to meet my new pet.png CFAA947F-6F7A-42DB-86A2-9CFCA61F14A8.jpeg DBB38C83-938B-4177-8879-1BDC194EB77D.jpeg 2AF8AAC4-8EE5-4786-8E7C-71A1EC18D3C1.jpeg 30258FF2-E036-4F4F-B709-F0717992F441.jpeg 4E5F4BDF-77E5-4F71-A1D8-4021BAC4AB59.jpeg Okay, kids. Back to class.png A804D289-08B3-4271-9BDF-3C85749B5CB5.jpeg 6546DFE5-5BDA-4D43-9DCE-7C960AB22AB5.jpeg Brain TV Gilben is such a dummy right.png Anywhere But Sumo Clarence, this is your last test.png Summer is finally here!!!.png Okay, who's next.png Anywhere But Sumo 111.png I'm off to the pool!.png Shorts Separation Anxiety Screenshot (1059).png Screenshot (1066).png Screenshot (1068).png Screenshot (1070).png Screenshot (1071).png Screenshot (1073).png Screenshot (1078).png Miscellaneous Tumblr n5sc8tvRDi1qbs05go1 1280.png|First row, sixth person Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries